Elemental Destiny
by OKAZAKIL
Summary: This is a story about 4 teenagers who coincidently happen to be orphans. They will journey through self-discovery as they learn about what happened to their parents and more importantly what they WERE. These teens do not have a normal life in any means, they currently are on the run from some very powerful people...well more like "things". (Rated T for language and scenes)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

 _6 months ago, we would've never thought our lives would be like this,_ Rose thought to herself as she stared out of the passenger side window of her Ford F100. Her best friend, Olive Gomez, was driving and her boyfriend and his best friend were in the bed of the truck. Olive and Rose met on their first day of 2nd grade they were instantly best friends. Olive and her adoptive parents had just moved a few doors down from where Rose and her parents lived. In the 3rd grade, Olive was forced to sit next to the class clown, Nick Clark. Overtime the two girls warmed up to him and the three of them became close over that summer. During the summer of 5th grade, a new boy around the age of the trio, moved down the street. Mack Garcia, had just been adopted by the couple who lived next door to Rose. It was now Junior year and the 4 were inseparable. Which brings us to now:

 _6 months ago, we would've never thought our lives would be like this. We were just 4 high school students obsessed with prom and our first loves._ Rose thought as she watched the scenery fly by.

"Rose, what's wrong?", Olive asked.

Rose shook her head and mumbled, "Nothing".

"Rosetta Wayne, don't make me pull this car over and demand that you tell me the truth", Olive joked.

Rose hated the sound of her full name, "Sorry, I was just thinking about last year", Rose shrugged.

Olive shook her head, "Don't bring it up around the guys, they still aren't processing it".

"I know I know...JEEZ why do the guys always get to be in denial and we cant!?", Rose spat as she sat up.

"Cause if all 4 of us were in denial then we wouldn't have made it this far", Olive sighed as she tightened her grip on the stirring wheel.

"Yeah…", Rose said as she looked back at the two sleepy boys laying in the bed of her truck.

"How are things with you and Nick?", Olive asked, snapping Rose out of her trance. "We're fine", Rose hesitated.

"Don't give me that, you two haven't spoke since...that night", Olive looked at Nick through the rear view mirror.

"I know...I'll talk to him, I'll talk to him",Rose reassured her friend.

"I was hoping you'd say that", Olive giggled a little as she pulled the truck off to the side of the highway.

"Oli what are you doing!?", Rose asked and sat up straight.

"I'm tired of driving", Olive said. Before Rose could argue, Olive was already at the tailgate.

Olive dropped the tailgate down and jumped in before briefing Nick on what to do, "Will you drive?", she asked. Nick nodded and hopped down. He shut the tail gate and slid into the drivers seat.

"Sup", Nick said as he put the truck in gear and got back onto the main highway. Rose nodded and went back to staring out the window.

"Are you ever gonna forgive me?", Nick spat after a few awkward moments of silence. Rose closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the window.

"There's nothing to forgive", Rose mumbled.

"Then why won't you talk to me!?", Nick said, his voice getting a little louder. "You're...a reminder", Rose said as she shut her eyes trying to forget the horrors that took place that evening.

"It wasn't my fault, Rosie", Nick started to say, "I tried to save him". Rose looked at Nick and saw the tears streaming down his face as the events played back in his brain, over and over. She slid into the middle seat and held one of his hands.

"I never thought for a second, that it was your fault.", She said as she fiddled with the ring on his right hand. She had the ring that matched his on her right hand too. Nick had bought them for their two year anniversary last summer. She leaned her head on his shoulder and clung to his right arm.

They pulled into a cheap Motel 6 parking lot at 3am. Every Wednesday they'd stay in the cheapest motel they could find because they needed their money for gas and food. Mack and Olive had fallen asleep in the bed of the old pickup truck. Rose nudged their shoulder as she walked past. The 4 of them got out and stretched their legs before grabbing their stuff and heading into the little main office. A little bell rang when Nick opened the door. An older lady with a cigarette yelled from the back, "GIVE ME A SECOND". The four waited patiently, checking out the interior design of the office. The lady finally came to a desk and asked,

"How many rooms?". She had a nasty look on her face and she smelt of cigarette smoke and booze. No doubt, she was the owner.

"Just one please", Olive said politely as she stepped a little behind Mack.

"2 beds?", the mean lady asked.

"Um...no just one please", Rose quietly piped in. The lady shook her head and typed a few things into the computer system before Nick handed her the money and Mack took the key. Room 122, on the first floor. They got back in the truck and parked near where their room was. Mack grabbed the few bags they had while Rosie and Olive opened the room door to use the bathroom.

"9 hours driving without a stop and they expect us to hold it!?" , Olive chirped through the bathroom door.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have had all those frappes", Rosie laughed as she waited for her turn.

"Hey! Mama needs her coffee", Olive said as she opened the door of the bathroom. Rosie rushed in.

"I will never get chicks, man", Mack said as he walked through the door.

"Exactly! Who the hell talks to each other while they go pee!?", Nick said as he shook his head.

"Best friends do", Olive spat back. Rosie walked out of the bathroom and laughed, "Shut up, you two text each other when you're in the bathroom".

"Um nooooo! That's only if we need toilet paper", Mack defended.

"Ya! Gotta come in clutch when your bro is out of TP", Nick agreed as they high fives each other. Olive and Rosie shook their head and rolled their eyes once more.

"We should get some sleep so we can be out of here first thing in the morning", Olive yawned.

"You realize it's 3am right? It is first thing in the morning right now", Mack jokes.

She stuck her tongue out, "You know what I mean".

"Ok girls, you two in the bed. Mack and I will take the floor", Nick said as he started to lay blankets on the floor. Rosie smiled, she always loved how he was a gentlemen. "Orrrrrrr I'll take your spot and you can take mine", Olive hinted not so subtly.

He looked down at Mack, "That good with you!?".

"Dude I love you and all but I'd so much rather cuddle up with her than you", Mack replied.

Nick flipped him off before jokingly saying, "not what you were saying last night". "Last night was different", Mack responded.

"Ya ok just go snuggle with your side hoe though! Olive you know I'm his main", Nick joked as he took his shirt off.

"Yes I'm well aware, how could I ever compete", Olive mockingly said. "Damn straight", Nick nodded.

"Y'all are anything BUT straight", Rosie piped up. The four of them laughed. Mack hit the lights and Nick climbed into bed with Rosie. "These sheets smell weird", he whispered in her ear. She could feel the warmth of his body before he even laid down next to her. He was laying on his back a few inches from her. She wondered if he was that far away to respect her or because he didn't want to sleep next to her. _Only one way to find out,_ she thought to herself. She rolled over and put her head on his chest. He instantly scooped her up in his arms and held onto her as if that was the first time he'd seen her in years. She slowly fell asleep to the sound of his heart beat and the warmth of his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose had received a text from Olive saying she needed her at the library. She got there just before olive arrived.

"What did you need me for?", Olive asked.

"I thought you needed me?", Rose said as she showed Olive the text. "

I didn't send you a text, you sent me a text", Olive replied as she showed Rose her phone. Rose was just about to say something as Nick walked through the door.

"Oh Mack needed you guys too?", Nick asked.

"What're you talking about?", Rose said. Olive started to explain to Nick what had happened when Mack walked in.

"Nick what is it!? I had to leave practice." , Mack asked as he dropped his football bag near the table they were sitting at.

"Dude you texted me", Nick stood up and showed Mack the text he'd gotten.

"I didn't send any text, look at mine", Mack said as he handed Nick his phone.

"Yeah and mine says Olive texted me but Olives phone says I texted her", Rose explained.

"See you two trying to prank us again!?", Olive sounded annoyed.

"No and even if we were, how would we get both of your phones to send a text at the exact same time?", Mack defended.

"You could've hacked our phones", Rose replied.

Mack rolled his eyes, "If we were pranking you then why would we come ourselves", he explained.

"And why would we come to a library", Nick said. Olive looked at Rose and shrugged.

"Well if none of us needed anything, than let's just get out of here", Olive said as she picked up her bag and slid her phone in her back pocket. Rose did the same and the two girls walked towards the door, Nick and Mack right behind them. Rose pulled the door handle, looked at Olive, and then pulled harder.

"It's locked", Rose mumbled.

"Let me try", Mack offered. He pulled and to his surprise the door was locked. "Olive looked and Rose and rolled her eyes,

"Why is it that when we say a door is locked you have to check to see if it's locked? Do you think we're uncapable of knowing when a door is locked and unlocked?", Olive whined.

"We can just call 911, maybe the janitor was closing up and accidentally locked us in", Nick tried to apply logic to the situation.

"It's Monday, the library doesn't close till 8 and it's…", Rose said as she went to reach for her phone to check the time.

"What? What's wrong?", Olive asked as she grabbed Rose's arm.

"My phone...it isn't in my pocket", she whined.

"Mine either!", Olive said as she looked at the ground to see if she dropped it.

"We can just use mine", Mack offered as he reached into his football bag to grab his phone. His smile faded as he set the bag on the floor to look for it. After dumping it out, he realized his phone was gone too.

"Mine is gone too, maybe we left them at the table", Nick shrugged and started to walk back.

"Olives phone is like a 3rd limb, she'd never leave it on the table of a public place", Mack said. Olive rolled her eyes,

"He's got a point". When the four of them got back to the table they all gasped and looked at one another. There their phones were, sitting perfectly across from one another. Olives phone was perfectly straight and facing Rose's phone which was across the table and Nick's phone was across from Mack's.

"See right where we left them", Nick said trying to sound reassuring.

"Olive and I were sitting next to each other and you and Mack were next to each other, how did our phones end up like this", Rose said as she notices a book sitting in the middle of the table surrounded by their phones.

"What's that", Olive asked. Rose had already picked it up, it looked old and dusty with a worn out spine and the binding was crumbling. It was was bound in some kind of leather that looked exactly like normal paper or parchment. There was no title or authors name anywhere on the outside of the book.

"Don't you think it's weird there's an old blank book in the middle of the library?", Mack asked.

"Don't you think it's weird there's an old blank book that appeared in the middle of where we JUST were", Nick looked at him.

"Ok ya you're right",Mack said as he started to panic.

Rose sat down and opened the book, the first page was blank except for a name at the top. _Olive Garcia._

"Um why does this book have my girlfriends name in it?", Mack asked as if any of them knew the answer.

"You should really think before you say. You sound ignorant as hell", Rose spat.

Rose and Mack had a falling out a year ago when he cheated on Olive. She should've never taken him back but of course, he used his football quarter back charm to win her over again.

Olive slapped Rose's arm, "What's it say about me?", she asked. Rose flipped the page and began reading it.

"It says the name of your birth parents...when they died...and", Rose said as she skimmed along the page.

"And what!?", Olive said before ripping the book out of Rose's hands. She read for a minute before she plopped into the nearest chair.

"Well what's it say", Nick asked. Olive didn't respond.

"It says HOW her parents died", Rose said for Olive.

"We already knew that though, her parents died in a drunk driving accident", Mack said.

"This says...they died because they broke the scared law and were executed", Olive quietly mumbled.

"Sacred law? Ok now you guys are prancing us", Mack laughed. Rose glares at him and shook her head. Nick punched his arm and pointed at Olive.

"She wouldn't react like that if it was a prank. She's not that good of an actor", Nick defended. Rose shot him a nasty look and he out his hands up in defense. Olive began flipping through the pages. She got through 10 or 11 before she looked up, her eyes wide as if she were shocked.

"It has your name too", Olive said as she held out the book to Rose. She stood up to take the book from Olives hands. She read the first page:

 _Name: Rosetta Maria Wayne_

 _Parents: Maria and Ross Wayne_

 _Deceased_

 _Cause of death:_

 _Both broke the sacred law and have been executed_

 _March 17th, 2000._

The book fell from her fingers and she collapsed onto her knees. Nick picked up the book from the ground and read the page before handing the book back to Olive.

"We don't know if what the book says is true Rosie", Nick said as he held her hand.

"They're not my real parents", she mumbled.

"We don't know that", Olive said supportingly

"That explains so much. My mother said I was her kid from another marriage which is why I never looked like my dad or my brother", she said as she stood up,"how could I not have known? I don't have the same last name as the rest of the family"

"You thought your mom had remarried, that would explain the different name", Olive explained.

"What's this sacred law they keep talking about", Mack asked. The three of the shrugged.

"For all we know this book is just messing with us. Let's get out of here", Nick said as he grabbed his back pack and Rose's hand. She grabbed the book and walked towards the exit. This time when Rose pulled on the door handle, it opened.

"Rose? Rose!? ROSE!?", Nick screamed. Rose sat up, drenched in sweat. She looked around, she was back in the crumby hotel room.

"Another nightmare?", Nick asked as he took her hand.

"Not really. I was dreaming about the night we found the book", she said as she plopped back down.

"Oh...the night everything changed….", he mumbled as he laid back down. Rose rolled onto her side, fading away from Nick. He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned into him and held his hand. Everything felt like it was going to be ok, she was safe at the moment. They weren't running, they weren't fighting, they weren't trying to survive off slim jims and twinkies. It was as if the world had disappeared and at that very moment, it was just her and Nick. She fell back asleep pretty quickly and thankfully she didn't dream this time.


	3. Chapter 3

They woke up around 10am and started to load their belongings back into the truck. Nick and Mack went to turn in the room key and check out.

"So how's things with Nick", Olive asked as she nudged Rose's arm with her shoulder.

"Better", Rose said as she tried hiding the smile that crept across her face. They're conversation was cut short as the boys returned. It was Mack and Olive's turn to drive today. Nick and Rose hopped into the bed of the truck; Rose pulled the tailgate shut while Nick signaled for Mack to drive. Mack turned the key and the truck roared into life, he slowly let his foot apply less pressure to the break. The truck pulled out of the parking lot and veered back onto the highway.

"You ok?", Nick asked once they were back onto the freeway.

"Yeah...why?", Rose shrugged and leaned against the cab of the truck.

"I don't know...you kinda...kinda scared me last night", Nick said as he grabbed ahold of her hand.

"Sorry..", Rose said as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"How long?", Nick asked as he stared out at the scenery flying by them.

"How long what?", she said.

"How long have you had nightmares", Nick mumbled as he finally found the courage to look her in the eye.

"Oh...I don't know...maybe six months", Rose shrugged again.

"So...about when you started shutting me out", Nick sighed as rubbed his eyes.

"Look, I sorry I-", Rose began to say

"No don't apologize, I understand why", Nick cut her off. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned her head onto his chest. Both let out a sigh of relief and laughed. It had been a while since he had heard her laugh and he was glad he heard it again. He had originally fallen in love with her in the 7th grade because of her laugh. It was like the doorway to everything good in his life.

Rose started to slowly fall asleep in Nick's arms. The bumps in the road didn't bother her one bit. She loved to be out on the open road, watching the scenery change all around her was one of her favorite things to do. It was like nature called to her and begged for her to be engulfed by it. When she was a kid, all she would ever do was sit in the middle of the woods, close her eyes, and listen to the sound of the wind in the leaves and the birds singing on high perched branches. She could feel the life of Mother Earth coursing through her veins. Mother Earth was the only mother she had ever known..

"What are we gonna do with it!?", Olive asked as if she was gonna have a panic attack. Mack rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"I say we toss it out the window while going 60 on a highway", Nick chucked.

"Glad you're making a joke out of this Nicky", Mack said with a slight tinge of irritation in his voice.

"Im just trying to lighten the mood...and i told you not to call me that anymore...MACKENZIE", Nick couldn't help but laugh at the childhood name that irritated Mack.

"DO NOT MAKE ME TURN THIS DAMN CAR AROUND", Rose mockingly blurted out, sending the whole group into fits of laughter.

"But seriously what are we gonna do?", Olive asked as she checked the time on her phone. Nobody answered her question.

"If this was a prank than how did they get all of our phones without any of us noticing?", Rose mentioned as she started to rethink the events that had just occurred.

"AND how did they get personal information on us that even WE didn't know?", Olive added in. There was a million questions and zero answers.

"...and what did it mean by our parents were executed?", Nick mumbled quietly. He tried racking his brain for some kind of memory he had of his parents. Even though Nicks parents didn't die till he was 4, he still couldn't think of one moment he had shared with them. It was as if they had been wiped from his brain.

"I think we should all stay together tonight or at least partner up", Olive suggested. They all knew she just didn't want to be alone after the creepy mystery still was unsolved.

"Well its a Wednesday so dad is working late", Rose added, "so I can stay at your place Olive".

"What about me!?", Nick argued.

"You're stuck with Mack", Olive laughed. Nick rolled his eyes. Nick and Mack used to be best friends until freshman year when Mack took the girl he had fallen in love with. Mack and Rose went on a few dates back in 9th grade. Mack knew that Nick wanted too ask Rose to winter formal but Mack asked her the day before Nick could. They had never been the same since.

"Thats fine", Nick said hoping not to start an argument. The girls looked shocked, it had been almost two years since Nick had agreed to do anything with Mack without putting up a fight.

The old Gran Torino pulled into the driveway of Olive's house. The two girls jumped out after saying their goodbyes. They snuck up the stairs so they wouldn't have to deal with Olive's mother. Olive went to the bathroom to get ready for bed while Rose flipped open the cover page of the book.

She reread the part about her parents and then flipped the page in hopes to find out what the _Sacred Law_ was. After a few minutes of boringly skimming she came across something frightening. She took off down the hallway, book in hand, towards the bathroom Olive was using. She knocked on the door and insisted that Olive opened the door.

"WHAT!?", Olive yelled as she swung the door open.

"I know what it means", Rose replied, slightly out of breath.

"You know what WHAT means?", Olive asked as she started to calm down.

"I know what the sacred law is", Rose said as she spun on her heels and ran back to the bedroom, "we need to get the boys NOW".

 ********.

"Rose?", Nick whispered quietly into her ear while slightly nudging her.

"Yah?", Rose yawned.

"Was it another nightmare?", Nick asked. Rose just silently shook her head and stretched..

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't even know", Nick replied while he reached back and rapped his knuckles on the window on the cab of the truck.

The window slid open and Olive stuck her head, "Morning sleeping beauties", she joked.

"Where are we?", Rose repeated her question this time to olive.

"...Lets just say...we are pretty close", Olive said as she shook her head.

"How can you tell?", Nick asked curiously.

Olive pointed to the left of them, to an open field, "Cause of that", she said.

Nick and Rose turned their attention to where the paranoid girl was pointing.

"What the hell is that?", Nick and Rose said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

The feeling of his lips on hers made her heart race. The way his hands traveled down her side, softly gripping her hip. The way he pressed his body into hers made her want to live in that moment forever. That moment. A moment where only the two of them existed, a moment where the world was silent and they didn't have to worry about anything. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime but that wasn't long enough for either of them. She could feel hunger and passion that lingered in the kiss. Her entire body was warm as if a spark had been lit in her stomach and spread like a wildfire. He softly bit her lip and she involuntarily pulled him down more. There wasn't a centimeter of space between them but it felt as if they weren't close enough. It was like a battle to be closer, to be together, to be satisfied. His thumb trailed over the waistline of her jeans. She felt herself hesitate and pull back a little, he moved from her lips to her neck. She felt a hot buzz throughout her body as she felt the soft bites on her skin. He snapped the button on her jeans as if it was nothing, which only turned her on more. This time she didn't hesitate, she pressed her body into his making sure he knew she didn't want it to stop. He sat himself up just enough to look her in the eyes. She felt her blood boil and her skin turn pink as he bit his lip. A million miles of thoughts swarmed through her brain but we're all quickly silenced as his fingers found their way into her underwear. She felt herself gasp a little and watched him smile, clearly content with himself. The way he made her feel was something she never wanted to end. She tried so hard to muffle her moans which only came out as choppy gasps. She could tell it turned him on to see her squirm. A few hot and amazing moments later she let out a small moan as the pleasure raced through her body and she buried her face in his chest. She felt embarrassment run through her head. She didn't know how to react. He lifted her chin and planted a soft but sexy kiss on her lips and chuckled as he said, "I win".

Her eyes began to tear as she remembered the memories they had once shared. She racked her brain trying to figure out what she had done wrong to deserve such an ending. She tried to remember that moment of bliss. The one where she didn't have to worry about the world because she had all she needed. She had him.

"Rose!? Rose? Come on...come on...talk to me baby", Nick cried out as he continued compressions.

"Dude maybe we should call an ambulance", Mack piped up as he tried desperately to wrap a shirt around some of Rose's wounds.

"Come on...breathe baby breathe!" , Nick practically shouted as he slammed his palms into his girlfriends chest. Olive quietly whimpered as she watched her best friend lay still and lifeless on the side of an interstate. Just moments before had they been listening to the radio and talking about boy problems and now Rose laid so quietly on the road. Olive tried picturing Rose as just taking a nap but the odd look of peace on her face was unsettling.

"She's slipping again!", Nick yelled.

"Call 911", Olive screamed as Mack dialed the numbers.

"I'm home!", Rose shouted as she walked through the front door and dropped the keys into the dish by the door.

Nick padded down the stairs cheerfully, "Hey my love! How was work?"

"Slow. Boring. Slow and boring", she yawned and kicked off her shoes.

"Ah...so a usual day slaying away at the office?", Nick laughed.

"Yes. Very much, indeed.", she said dramatically throwing herself onto the couch in the living room of her boyfriend's new apartment. How had she gotten here? It felt as if just yesterday they had just met and now they had an apartment and jobs and responsibilities.

"Adulting is too hard, I quit!", she said as she stretched out onto the soft cushions that comfortingly smelled like Nick.

"You work as an assistant for a psychologist. All you do is file shit", Nick rolled his eyes and poured a glass of soda.

"Yah well that's harder than holding the couch down and leaving ass prints in the cushion", Rose shot back.

"Hey! Doing nothing is exhausting too", Nick joked, "seriously though, I'll get the job. I just have to wait".

"Yepppp keep telling yourself that", Rose sighed and stood up.

"You don't believe I can do it?", Nick said with a tinge of pain.

"I do believe you can do it. I always believe in you. Just maybe this isn't the right job", Rose explained as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"This is my dream job, why can't you just let me be", Nick argued.

"Babe, it's working at thrifty's", Rose rolled her eyes again.

"Yah! And? Being surrounded by ice cream is a dream come true", Nick laughed.

"You can't eat any of it, I hope you know that", Rose mentioned.

"Aw man…", Nick said sadly as if she had just told him his dog died, "oh well. I still get a discount I think"

Rose rolled her eyes and went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes. After a nice shower and a new change of clothes, Rose skipped her way down the stairs to where Nick was. She plopped on the couch next to him and he looked at her then stuck his tongue out.

"Hey what's that for!?", Rose playfully sounded offended.

"For this", Nick mumbled as he leaned forward and kissed her. Their lips intertwined as he softly pushed her onto her back.

She pulled back a little as she said, "so not fair!"

"I don't know, that seemed like a well calculated ambush", he laughed

She rolled her eyes and lightly kissed him again.

Rose opened her eyes slightly and they were instantly filled with bright fluorescent lights. She painfully close them again. A hand closed around hers, she slowly opened her eyes, this time careful to let her eyes adjust a little at a time.

"Hey beautiful", a familiar voice said. A voice that made her feel so secure and safe. It was Nick.

She opened her eyes completely, which still stung a little. There he was, sitting in an uncomfortable chair leaning towards the hospital bed. _Wait. Hospital bed._

"Where am I?", she asked, beginning to panic. She tried to sit up but a big ball of pain seemed to ram straight into her.

"Hey, don't sit up, just rest. You're ok now", Nick assured her.

"What the fuck do you mean 'now'!? 'Now' implies that I was not ok before!", Rose rambled on.

"What's the last thing you remember?", Nick asked seriously, too seriously.

"The last thing I remember is when we pointed something out", Rose tried to rack her brains find the missing pieces. Her memories were as scrambled as Sunday morning eggs.

"That 'thing'", Nick said as he made air quotes, "was a giant light bomb from the counsel"

"A what from the what?", Rose knew who the counsel was but she was still confused.

"A light bomb is like a giant UV bomb. When it explodes it shines a very bright light that could be fatal to some.", Nick explained.

"Then why aren't you hurt!?", Rose teemed with anger.

"Because you covered me when you saw the initial explosion.", Nick said as he looked at the floor. Rose could see there was a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Where's everyone else?", Rose asked.

"Trying to find something to explain what happen without actually saying what happened", Nick laughed, "oh and yeah I wouldn't go looking in any mirrors soon".

"Um yah why!?", Rose asked again with a tinge of attitude.

"Well you kinda got like the worst ever case of a sunburn", Nick laughed a little again. Mack and Olive walked in and plopped down on two more uncomfortable chairs.

"We told them that she fell asleep on a lawn chair", Mack said trying not to laugh.

"Yah but we gotta get out of here soon, no doubt the counsel saw that", Olive mentioned as she peered over her shoulder.

"Wait how long have we been here?", Rose asked as she began to sit up.

"A few days", Nick sighed.

"What the fuck!? Why!? Why would you stay in one damn spot when people are chasing you? Have you never seen a horror movie in your life!?", Rose yelled as she swung her legs to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"Well ya see...we would've kept going if you HADN'T STOPPED BREATHING", Mack yelled back in a mocking tone.

"Oh so now it's my fault that I was dying", Rose threw a pillow at him and grabbed her little bag of belongings.

"Well kind of…", Olive piped up from the corner of the room.

"Oh", Rose sighed with a look of pain and betrayal. Rose silently walked out of the room with her little see through plastic bag in her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose quietly passed the nurse's reception desk and ignored the obvious stares of other patients. How was it HER fault that she had almost died?

"You ok?", Nick asked as he caught up and slipped his hand in hers.

She said nothing, Rose just nodded her head and shot a look at Olive. Olive was smiling and smooching on Mack, which made Rose slightly sick. _Is there something now going on between us too?_ Rose thought to herself. Why did it seem like all of her social problems are rooted in misunderstandings and people blaming her for something she can't control. They reached the truck, Rose swung the driver side door open.

"Woaaaaah! Not so fast", Mack said as he gently stopped her from stepping into her own truck.

"What?, Rose innocently asked.

"Three days ago you were lying dead on the pavement, you must be high to think im gonna let you drive after waking up from a coma.", Mack chirped in with a tinge of sympathy.

"Mack, YOU must be the high one if you think I'm going to let you drive my truck", Rose said as she jerked her wrist from his grasp and tried to hop in the truck again.

"Mack's right, I'll drive.", Olive offered.

 _So now shes taking his side_ , Rose thought to herself.

" _I know right, how rude."_ said a familiar voice.

"What?", Rose blurted.

"Huh?", Olive and Mack said in unison.

"I thought I heard a voice", Rose quietly mumbled to herself.

"Wait what did you hear?", Nick yelled as he stepped up to the conversation after signing out Rose.

She explained what she had heard and how vivid it was, ignoring the giggles from Mack.

"Wait...I just said that", Nick said.

"What do you mean?", Olive asked.

"She must have overheard me, I just told the nurse that", Nick shrugged.

"There's no way, I was already outside when you went to sign out", Rose argued.

"Rose your brain is probably just playing tricks on you, you just woke up from a coma", Olive offered the solution as she watched Mack walk over to the passenger side door.

" _Great she's going crazy",_ she heard Mack this time.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY", Rose yelled as she circled to the other side of the truck now staring at Mack.

"He didn't say anything", Olive said.

"I didn't hear anything", Nick added.

"How...how did you hear that?", Mack asked.

"I am not going crazy I know what I heard", Rose argued.

"I didn't even...say it out loud", Mack mumbled while looking down at his hands trying to piece together what had just happened.

"What are you talking about?", Olive asked.

"I was thinking, and i said Rosie was going crazy, but I said it in my head and she...she heard it", Mack confessed.

"There's no way, you two need to stop trying to scare us", Olive whined.

"No, wait the book said that after we turned 18 our secondary abilities would become apparent", Nick remembered.

Nick ran into the hospital and a moment later came back out.

"It's the 19th, Rose is officially 18", He yelled.

"WHAT in the HELLLL is going on", Rose yelled, starting to freak out. How can anyone in their right mind be able to comprehend the literal shit storm of their lives. They all stood there quietly for a moment before silently shuffling into their designated seats in the truck. And that was that for the moment.

Rose could feel herself drifting off in the bed of her truck. She fought desperately to fall asleep but the comfort of Nick's warming touch soothed her into a deep sleep.

Junior year was coming to an end and the four of them stood anxiously waiting for the bell to ring. After a few painful seconds the sound of the bell rang through the hall, officially signifying the end of their junior year.

"Food?", Olive chirped.

"Of course", Rose jokingly yelled. She was always in the mood for food. Unfortunately she wasn't actually hungry at the moment. The end of junior year meant she could no longer walk the halls with her best friends. Rose's dad decided to put her into a program that would let her graduate early, as a junior. She was both sad and excited because what her father didn't know, was when she graduated the state would officially view her as an adult meaning she could finally move out.

"Guys I have some news really quick", Rose said as she stopped walking.

"Whats up", Nick said.

"Now that I graduated I can finally move out of the hell house", Rose sighed.

"What that's great!", they all agreed.

"Yah the only downside is I can't take Noah until Im 18", Rose's voice caught in her throat.

"You have to take the opportunity", Olive said.

"But what if he takes it out on him", Rose questioned.

"I won't let that happen", Nick stepped up and took her hands in his.

"Tonight Im leaving", Rose said.

Nick had already been living on his own because his parents agreed he needed his space, they still paid for his apartment. It would be the perfect place for them to raise Noah together. Noah was Rose's 6 year old brother, who she completely adored and thought of as her own. She knew that her leaving would only leave Noah as a target to her drunk adoptive father.

"We can take him too", Nick quietly added.

"What", Mack and Olive said in unison.

"I have the room", He coughed.

"But you'll have the cops at your door for kidnapping", Mack argued.

"I'll take the risk, there's no way that dick will call the cops, he has too much to lose and half his house has literally 40 things thats illegal", Nick shrugged.

He looked confident but she could hear his voice shake a little, she knew he was scared. The rest of the day seemed to go on by in a blurry haze. Before she knew it, her and Nick were standing on the front porch of her house hashing out the plans of their escape. Rose had already made sure all her legal paperwork was done so he couldn't fight to make her stay. Nicks job was to quietly sneak into Noah's window and pack some of his stuff while Rose grabbed her stuff and Noah. They both kissed and set off to do their jobs, Nick sneaking off to the back while Rose walked through the front door.

"Whats for dinner", her father spat as soon as she walked through the front door. She could tell he was already drunk and sitting in that stupid lazy boy chair of his. Noah was sitting next to the chair handing their father another bottle.

"Noah I need your help with dinner", she said trying to keep it together.

Noah looked at their father, waiting for approval.

"Well don't just sit there go help your sister with dinner! I'm hungry!", their father yelled.

Noah jumped up and quietly walked to the side of his sister, looking up at her with a confused look on his face. She signalled to him to be quiet as she led him upstairs. She shoved him into her room and shut the door.

"Were gonna get out of here tonight, ok?", she whispered to him. He nodded and waited for her to grab a bag of whatever clothes she could find.

After a moment, there was a light tap at her door which startled them both.

"It's just Nick", she told Noah, seeing he was about to panic.

She quietly opened the door and let Nick in, he had two backpacks full of Noah's stuff as they both agreed they should grab more for Noah.

Rose opened her window and threw out the bags before climbing out herself. Nick went next so he could catch Noah as Rose packed the truck. Nick jumped out and gestured to Noah to jump. Noah nodded and started to climb out the window.

Just as Rose had thrown the last bag into the back and turned to see if the boys were ready, she saw as two hands wrapped around her brother who was half out of the window. Her father had caught on.

"He's got Noah", Rose screamed as she tried to run for the front door.

"Start the car I'll get him", Nick yelled as he waved her back to the truck.

She nodded and ran to the drivers side, she swung the rusty metal door open and lifted herself into the cab. She fumbled for her keys, trying to find the right one.

"Come on..come ON", she yelled at herself, trying to get her shaky hands to cooperate.

Just as she slid the key in the ignition and twisted, two loud bangs rang out. She jumped and spun around. She slipped out of the car and ran to the front of the house. A single figure stood in the doorway.

"I..I...I tried, I swear! He was holding my hand and then he wasn't!", Nick cried.

She couldn't hear what he was saying, her eyes were focused on the blob of fabric in his hands. She stopped running and slowly approached Nick as her entire world came to a screeching halt. Behind Nick she could see the body of her dead father, with a gun in his hand. She quickly realized what she had just heard. Her father had shot Noah and then himself as Nick and him were running out of the house. Nick hit the ground with Noah in his arms, lifeless.

Rose expressionless, walked to Nick, taking Noah from him. She walked into the house, with the body of her lifeless brother in her arms. She stepped over what used to be her father and quietly hummed as she walked into the livingroom and up the stairs. She could still hear the cries of Nick as he slammed his fists into the wall. She reached the top of the stairs as she continued to hum a lullaby, she walked into Noah's room which was a mess from Nick's packing spree. She set Noah down in his race car bed, and tucked him in. She smoothed his hair out of his face and continued to hum her lullaby to him. She wiped the blood from his face and rocked as she hummed to him.

She could hear Nick sprint to the top of the stairs, he barged into the room on the phone with 911. She shushed him and nodded towards Noah's body.

"He's sleeping", she mumbled.

"No baby, he isn't, and it's my fault but we have to go ok? We have to meet the cops outside", Nick tried to soothe her.

She kissed Noah's forehead and wiped a tear from her cheek as she followed Nick down stairs and out the front door, once again stepping over the body of her father. Within minutes sirens and lights filled her senses as she quietly stared into space, sitting on her front porch.

"Are you ok ma'am", a cop asked her as he gently lifted her off the porch and held her still.

Just then, the weight of everything that had just happened in that half an hour came tumbling down on her with full force. She sobbed so hard there wasn't any sound, her body shook and trembled.

The earth around them began to shake, trees fell down, and it hailed like it had never hailed before.

"Earthquake!", the cop yelled sounding slightly confused. He rushed her inside, her fathers body had now been covered up with a blanket that was on the couch. Nick took her from the arms of the cop and gently rocked her until she only cried quietly. The shaking had subsided and there was now only a slight drizzle outside.

A few hours had passed and they were now at Nick's, she had already showered and changed her clothes. She cuddled up to Nick, and the last thing she said before she fell asleep was, "He's really gone".

If you guys like the first 5 chapters, follow or leave a review so I know whether or not I should continue the story! Thank you for making it this far!


End file.
